Hopgoblin 64
''Hopgoblin 64 (''Known as Hopgoblin’s Quest on the Xbox 360) '''is '''a 1996 open-world platformer video game developed by Rareware and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 64 home console. It was released on December 4th, 1996. In 2009, the game was ported to the Xbox 360 under the new name, Hopgoblin’s Quest with all references to Nintendo removed. It would eventually go on to have 3 more games for the Hopgoblin 64 series. It is similar to Banjo-Kazooie. Summary Hopgoblin hanging out with his girlfriend, but Hopgoblette gets kidnapped by the Wizard Appia Carpia who plans to use his girlfriend to obtain her youth back, and it's up to Hopgoblin and Hopgremlin to save the day! Gameplay TBA. The Opening Jamboree * Hopgoblin - Rareware Banjo * Hopgremlin - Kazoo * Hopgoblette - Flute * Cousin Jeb - Tuba, Nintendo Xylophone, Fiddle Violin Characters * Hopgoblin - the main protagonist, ???. * Hopgremlin - The secondary protagonist, ???. * Hopgoblette - Formally a human named Lucy Fauncewater. She is the main damsel-in-distress in this game, ???. * Appia Carpia - an evil wizard who kidnaps Hopgoblette in an attempt to obtain his youth back. By draining the magic within her. He is voiced by Jake Williamson, but like other characters, he only speaks in gibberish due to the technical limitations of the N64. * Cousin Jeb - an ally and kin of Hop, ???. * Joey the Mole - an old friend of Uncle Hop who teaches the players and acts as a progress saver. * Jeffery the Hopgoblin Wizard - a Hopgoblin counterpart of Eric, who causes magic mojo to help him battle Carpia. * Mrs. Winfried - Appia Carpia's maid who helps Hop free her from being a slave. Voiced by Edie McClurg. * Carpiastein - Appia's creation based off Frankenstein and the Third boss of Cathedral City Hub World, which is defeated only by ramming him into electronic fences, he was created by Appia to destroy Hop. voiced by Udo Kier, but only speaks gibberish due to technical limitations on the N64. * King Condor - a Giant Condor who serves as a ride over the Crumbling Canyon level. * Hopcroc - a creation like Hopgoblin, and serves as a ride in the River level. * Jade Mermaid - Is a playable in the Sea level with Hopgoblin on top her back. * Rhino - A Ride which Hop and Lucy ride on during the Safari World and used to defeat the Ice Demon. * Sandman - In the Dream World serves as Hop's guide into the Dreams and dealing with the Phantom. Xbox 360 Censorship Due to the 2009 port being exclusively released on the Xbox 360, the game was edited to remove all references to Nintendo and the Nintendo 64. * The title was changed from Hopgoblin 64 to Hopgoblin’s Quest. * The walking Nintendo 64 logo was replaced by the FiddleGriff Griffin in the intro. * The Rareware logo was replaced by the current Rare logo in the intro. * During the Opening Jamboree, the Nintendo logo on the xylophone was replaced by the FiddleGriff Animation logo. * The game was extended from 4:3 to a 16:9 aspect ratio. * ??? * ??? * ??? 2019 Remake In March 2019, FiddleGriff and Rare announced that the game would be remade and remastered for only the Nintendo Switch and Xbox One. it will be completed in December 4th, 2019. 23 years after the release of the original game and just in time for the holidays. Trivia * Hopgremlin’s first appearance in a video game. * This was the first Reversal of the Heart game to be released on the Nintendo 64. * Spatts from Canary 751 makes a cameo during His visit at Iron Falls Level in the fourth level. * This involved a Titanic theme level, which Hopgoblin and Hopgoblette must survive the danger. * Hopgoblin is seen in the Bayou in the beginning. * Eric makes a cameo in Hop's memories. * Appia Carpia is loosely based off Clovius from Swan Princess. * Sandman was made to show off the graphical capabilities of the Nintendo 64. * In the 5th World, there is a temple based off Kyra's tomb, where Hop must reorganize all of the puzzle pieces of her dragon in order to open a door to the boss known as Were-Cameron. * Mr. Winsfried is the only human character that appears on screen, this is due to technical limitations of the Nintendo 64 back in 1996, but more complex-rendered characters would appear in the game’s 1999 sequel, Hopgoblin 64 1/2 as Rare got used to the N64 hardware overtime . * ??? * ???. Category:Video Games